


Let's Go

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader isn’t injured on their first hunt. Sam gets injured and the reader saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure you’re ready for this (Y/N)?” Sam asked me for the hundredth time.

“Yes, I’m sure Sam!” I rolled my eyes at Dean.

He chuckled and slapped Sam on the back. ”Looks like she’s ready man.”

“I’m just making sure Dean, she’s never been on a hunt before,” Sam said, pulling the weapons out of the trunk.

“It’s only a vengeful spirit, nothing too dangerous.” Dean handed me my shotgun.

“You two have been excellent teachers, I’m sure I’ll do fine,” I grabbed it and cocked it.

Sam looked at me, concern furrowing his brow. ”Just stay close all right?”

“I promise.”

“All right, let’s go!” Dean thumped me on my back.

The old abandoned house was way too tempting for stupid teenagers and it had become a dare to try and spend the night. Of course they didn’t realize there was actually something here and two of them had died already. Sam and I went in the front door while Dean went around back. I salted the front door behind us and Sam started lining the windows. 

“Done!” I said, and flopped down on the couch. Dean walked in from the back of the house. "Back is covered.“

"Great, so now we wait,” Sam sat down opposite me in a chair.

“What time does this thing normally show up?” Dean asked, sitting beside me.

“Midnight,” Sam propped his feet up on the coffee table. 

“Man, wish we had some cards or something,” I said, drumming my fingers on my leg.

Dean chuckled and said, “Bored already?” I punched him on the arm and laughed.

All of the sudden I felt a chill, “It’s here. Guys, it’s here already!” 

We all jumped up, guns drawn. Then I saw it, behind Sam.

“Sam, behind you!” The spirit flung him through the window and glass flew everywhere. Dean shot the spirit with his shotgun while I ran outside to the front porch. 

Sam was lying on his back, eyes closed, a large shard of glass sticking out of his side. ”No!” I fell on my knees beside him and touched his neck, he had a pulse. Dean crashed through the front door and ran over to where his brother was, blood pooling under him. Sam opened his eyes and looked at me, “(Y/N)? What happened?”, then he felt it. He cried out and tried to grab the piece of glass. I grabbed his wrist and said “Wait, we’ll do it, just hold on. Dean, help me, grab some towels or something to stop the bleeding.”

Dean ran back in the house and came back out with an old dirty blanket. 

“It will have to do,” I grabbed it and slid it under Sam’s back. "Sam, this is gonna hurt.“ I slowly pulled the shard out, Sam’s screams echoing in my ears, and blood came pouring out. I wrapped the blanket around Sam’s middle and tied it in a knot as tight as I could. "Sam, put pressure on it,” I grabbed Sam’s hand and put it on his wound. 

“Dean, what do we do?” I grabbed his leather jacket and crumpled it in my hand. Dean’s face was pale as he stared down at his little brother, writhing in pain. "Dean?!“ I shook him, trying to snap him out of it. 

"Um—go get the car, we’ve—we’ve got to get to a hospital,” he said quietly. He was in shock. I stood and put my hands on either side of his face, “Dean, stay with me. I can’t get Sam to the car by myself okay?” I pulled my hands away and my breath hitched when I saw the bloody handprint I left.

“Yeah—I—I got it,” he looked so lost. I grabbed the keys from him and ran to the car, tears streaming down my face. I wiped my eyes frantically, started the car and sped up to the house. I screeched to a halt beside the front porch, flying out of the door.

Sam was gasping for air, grabbing his side, and Dean was kneeling beside him, holding his hand. ”It’s okay, little brother, you’re gonna be okay.”

“I’m here, let’s go!” I knelt beside Sam on the other side and Dean and I helped him stand. He groaned in pain and almost collapsed. "Come on buddy, just a few more steps,“ Dean strained under Sam’s weight. We laid him down on the back seat and I ran around the car to get in the other side. I slid in and laid Sam’s head in my lap while Dean jumped in the driver’s seat and sped towards the hospital. Sam was sweating profusely and his eyes weren’t focusing very well. I wiped his forehead with my hand, "Stay awake Sam, please, please—don’t leave me.” I couldn’t lose him, not when I hadn’t had a chance to tell him how much I loved him.

I sat in the waiting room with Dean, waiting to hear Sam had come out of surgery. I had my face in my hands, trying not to cry when I felt Dean put his arm around my shoulders, “He’ll be ok.”

I looked at Dean and almost lost it. ”It’s my fault. Maybe if he hadn’t been so worried about me he would have seen it.”

“No, (Y/N), it’s not your fault. That spirit was a lot more dangerous than we thought. Whoa, your hands, are you bleeding?”

I looked at them and realized my palms were sliced from pulling the glass out. ”Oh—yeah, I guess they are.” I hadn’t noticed, I was so worried about Sam.

“Let me get a nurse,” Dean went to the counter.

Just then the doctor walked in, looking for us. ”Dean!” I called to him and we both ran to the doctor.

“You’re Mr. Winchester’s family?”

“Yes, Doc how is he?” I squeezed Dean’s hand.

“He will make a full recovery, no vital organs punctured, he was extremely lucky. You can go see him now if you like.”

“Thank you doctor, thank you,” I hugged Dean and cried with relief into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and said, “See, I told you he would be fine. Let’s go see him." 

I saw the tears in his eyes and nodded in agreement. ”Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Dean bring Sam home and care for him after his injury.

I walked in the hospital room, Dean close behind me, and saw Sam. My heart dropped, he was so pale. 

“Sam?” I grabbed his hand.

He slowly opened his eyes, “Hey (Y/N).” 

Dean walked around to the other side of the bed and put his hand on Sam’s shoulder. ”You had us worried man.”

“Hey Dean, sorry about that.”

“Well, just don’t let it happen again,” Dean sat down in the chair beside the bed.

“Yeah, I’ll try not to,” Sam smiled weakly.

I sat down in the other chair and suddenly realized my hands were killing me. ”Hey Dean, want to get that nurse for me now?”

“Oh shit, your hands! I’ll go get her,” Dean jumped up and ran out of the room.

“What happened to your hands?” Sam asked.

I held them up to show him, “I cut them a little pulling that piece of glass out of your side.”

“(Y/N)! That looks really bad!”

“It’s ok. I’ll live—and thank goodness, so will you.” I looked down, my eyes filling with tears.

“Thanks to YOU. That was quick thinking with that tourniquet.”

“Told you I had good teachers. Sam, I—this was all my fault, I’m so sorry.”

“What are you talking about?”

“If you hadn’t been so worried about me you would have seen that spirit,” the tears flowed freely now.

“(Y/N), come here.”

I stood and went to his side. ”Don’t you dare think this was your fault. We underestimated how strong that spirit was, and that’s it, okay?”

I wiped my eyes and said “Sam, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What?”

“I—I wanted to tell you that I—”

“Ok miss, let’s go get those hands taken care of,” I was interrupted by the nurse coming in to stitch up my hands. I smiled at Sam and silently cursed the nurse.

A few days later Sam was ready to come home so Dean and I picked him up and brought him back to the bunker.

“Ok, take it easy,” Dean held Sam’s arm and helped him out of the car.

“I got it Dean,” he said, shaking his head.

I smiled and opened the front door.

Once Sam was settled in his bed I went to the kitchen to make him something to eat. Dean was sitting at the table drinking some whiskey.

“You okay Dean?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Guess we won’t be hunting for a couple weeks until Sammy gets better.”

“Whatever! I can hunt,” I flexed my arms at him.

He smiled at me and said, “Yep, you can. You proved that on this trip.” He hung his head for a second and then got up and walked over to me.

“Look, (Y/N), I just wanted to say—I mean—you held it together when I fell apart back there and I just wanted to say—thank you.”

I looked at him, this strong, brave man, admitting to me that he had panicked and my heart just broke. I hugged him and he rested his chin on top of my head, breathing a deep sigh.

I pulled back and said, “Ok, you go get some rest now. I’m going to bring Sam his food.”

He patted my shoulder and nodded his head.

“Ok, soup’s on!” I put the tray on Sam’s lap and propped his pillows up behind him.

“Wow, this looks good! That hospital food was awful!” Sam rubbed his hands together.

“It’s just chili and beer.”

“Ohhh beer!!” Sam caressed the beer bottle like he hadn’t seen one in weeks.

I laughed and sat down on the bed.

After Sam finished eating I put the tray on his desk and sat back down beside him. How was I going to say this? I was a nervous wreck. 

“(Y/N), what’s up?” Sam put his hand on my arm. That didn’t help anything. I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

“Sam, I—” I sat there, not knowing how to continue.

“What’s wrong?" 

"Nothing’s wrong, I just—when I thought I had lost you—I didn’t know what to do.”

“It’s okay, I’m here, I’m all right.”

“Yes you are. And that’s why I need to tell you this before I don’t get a chance to,” I took a deep breath.

“(Y/N), you’re scaring me.”

I grabbed his hand, “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to scare you. I’m trying to tell you—that I—I love you.” I searched his face for his reaction.

His mouth fell open and he stammered a response but I didn’t hear him. What a disaster, he didn’t feel the same! I jumped up, “I’m such an idiot. I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m so sorry, I’ll leave.”

I grabbed the tray and started walking out when Sam said, “(Y/N), stop!”

I stood in the doorway, facing out. I was mortified. Why had I said anything?

“I love you too. Do you hear me? I love you. Please come back.”

He said it so softly I wasn’t sure I heard him right. I turned around slowly and those green eyes were staring straight into my heart. I dropped the tray, ran to him and hugged him with all my might.

“Ow! Careful!" 

"Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” I started to check his wound to make sure I hadn’t ripped his stitches.

He grabbed my face and said, “It’s okay, I’m fine.”

My breath caught as he pulled me towards him and kissed me. This can’t be happening. Is this real? I pulled back and put my hand on his face. Yep, he was real.

He smiled and said, “I’m so glad you told me.”

I laid down beside him in the bed and rested my head on his shoulder.

“Me too.”


End file.
